Strength in the Sewers
by ClarityVee
Summary: Team Plasma's hiding out in the Castelia Sewers! But, Mei hates the sewers, and Hyu needs her to be strong so they can take down whatever plans they currently have going on down there. How will he get her to move on? Sequelshipping, more friendshippy than romancy. One-shot.


** Hello again, Pokemon fans! Woo~ Spring break! Maybe I'll be able to update more on my other stories! (They need a lot of work). But anyway, while playing Black 2 I started to ship Sequelshipping hard. Like, more than any other game pairing. (I haven't met Curtis, yet, so I don't know if that'll still be a true statement.) But anyway, here's some Sequelshipping!**

Mei came out of the Pokemon center after a long search for a wild Pokemon.

"All right! I finally found an Eevee! They're so cute! I can't believe it took so long to find her. But she's going to be a great part of my team." Mei held her new friend's Great Ball close to her face (since a Poke Ball serves no justice to the amazing catch).

"Welcome, Eevee. You're going to become great friends with everyone else."

Mei happily strutted over to the Pokemon Gym, ready to challenge Burgh! She was about to enter the door when she finds a half-bald man wearing black sunglasses in her way.

"Um, excuse me, but can I go through? I'm about to challenge the gym leader." she asks a bit timidly.

"Challenge the gym leader? Oh, but he's not here. Something about Team Plasma."

Just then, a girl with big, purple hair came down the street. She stopped at the sound of Burgh's name.

"Huh? Burgh vanished again?"

"Yes, Iris," the man replied. "He went out looking for Team Plasma."

"...Looking for Team Plasma? But they disbanded two years ago!"

"Well, this girl here says they're out causing trouble."

Iris looks over to Mei with a curious eye. "Hi, there! Who are you?"

"I'm Mei."

"Is what you said really true?"

Mei nods her head. "I've already ran into them a few times, and so has a friend of mine."

"I guess I'll help you out! I think I know where they are!" Iris quickly darted away, leaving Mei with the man wearing the sunglasses.

"She's just like Burgh, always running off. She means well. Hurry over by the Pokemon Center and you'll probably find her."

Mei thanked the man and ran after Iris. She did her best to stay out of the way of the busy clerks, but there were so many that she kept getting caught up in someone's way, slowing her down. She was a bit tired when she finally saw Iris in her view. Iris saw Mei and yelled "Hurry and come on! Thumb Pier is just past here!"

Mei sighed and ran after her, trying to keep up. Iris kept stopping occasionally to see that Mei still was behind her. When they finally reached the docks they stopped.

"You can go into the sewers from here! Seems pretty suspicious, right? A perfect place to hide!"

Mei started towards the sewers slowly and hesitantly. She began to go down the steps, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice call her name. _Hyu?_ She turned around and saw Hyu running down to her.

"Mei, have you found Team Plasma?" he asked.

Mei shook her head. "But Iris told me they're probably hiding in the sewers. I was about to go in and look around..," she finishes quietly.

"I'm coming with you."

"What?!" Mei squeaks.

"I'm going in there. Help me out!"

Hyu dashed into the sewers, leaving Mei behind. She looked over to Iris for reassurance.

"What are ya waiting for? Team Plasma's down there! Go on!"

Mei took small, soft steps down the sewers. She hated this place. All the creepy Pokemon down there and the stench, and all the doom and gloom. The sewers weren't a place for Mei. As she descended down the stairs, Hyu came into her view. He waited for her.

Hyu turned around and saw Mei. "Come on! Those brutes are around here somewhere, and we're gonna take them down!" Hyu started off in a random direction, searching for Team Plasma, with Mei timidly following behind him. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a slimy sound. The brunette turned around and saw a pair of Grimer sneaking up on her.

"H-Hyu!" she pleaded.

Hyu turned around and saw the Grimer eyeing Mei. He sent out his Servine, it quickly scaring them off after a few attacks.

"Mei, are you alright?"

Mei was trembling in her footsteps. "I hate sewers!" she said. "I hate them! They're the creepiest place and I want to get out!"

Hyu's gaze softened and he held Mei's hands with both of his.

"Hey, I know it's scary for you. But, I need you to be stronger. I can't take them down by myself; I need your help. I'll heal our Pokemon, okay? It'll be alright." Hyu kissed Mei between her eyes and smiled softly at her. "I'm counting on you, okay?"

Mei blushed and nodded. "O-Okay."

Hyu smiled a little wider and slipped his hand into hers, entwining their fingers. "Come on, let's go find them."

**That's it guys! I hope it wasn't too bad. My creative juices aren't flowing like they used to. And I feel like my writing isn't as great as it used to be. I just really wanted to write this because the sewer scenes with Hyu were just so awesome! XD**


End file.
